In recent years, the demand has been substantially expanded for batteries as power sources for portable electronic devices such as cellular phones and portable personal computers. In the batteries for use in such applications, electrolytes (electrolytic solutions) such as organic solvents have been conventionally used as media for moving ions.
However, the batteries configured above are at risk of causing the electrolytic solutions to leak out. In addition, the organic solvents or the like for use in the electrolytic solutions are flammable materials. For this reason, there has been a need to further increase the safety of the batteries.
Therefore, as one of countermeasures for increasing the safety of the batteries, it has been proposed that solid electrolytes are used as the electrolytes, in place of electrolytic solutions. Furthermore, the development of all-solid batteries which use solid electrolytes as the electrolytes and have other constituent elements also composed of solids has been advanced.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-206087 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a method for manufacturing an all-solid battery, where a stacked body of green sheets constituting the all-solid battery is subjected to firing with the stacked body sandwiched between setters.
In addition, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-80970 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2) discloses a method for producing a solid electrolyte, where a green sheet constituting the solid electrolyte is subjected to firing with the green sheet covered with a setter of 10 volume % in voidage.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-206087
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-80970